Bohemian Dibsody
by PartyPoisonandFunGhoul
Summary: By Party Poison.  Dib falls asleep and has a musical dream set to "Bohemian Rhapsody!" My first songfic in a while. Please R&R!


"ZIM!"

"WHAT?"

"… I dunno."

Dib giggled stupidly and collapsed onto his bed. He was so tired, he wasn't making any sense. He barely heard the sounds of Zim typing away at his computer. Their project was due tomorrow, and they were almost finished, but Dib was so tired… Maybe if he just… Rested… For… A bit… Zzzz…

_Dib looked around. There were trees surrounding him, but he was a clearing. A few yards away, someone was lying on the ground, unconscious. Unconscious?_

_Dib approached the person and knelt down. Nope, this guy was dead as a doornail. It was apparent from his lack of breathing and the bullet hole in the side of his head. Somehow, this didn't bother Dib as much as it should have. Mostly, is annoyed him that someone had the guts to take a human life. Then he looked down at his hand-he was holding a gun._

Crap, _he thought. Suddenly, he got the feeling he wasn't alone. He turned around to see Zim, his sister Gaz, and his on-and-off girlfriend, Tak. Gir was there, too. They all looked a little tired and a little sad. They all began to sing._

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see…"

_Dib looked at them, then opened his mouth and sang back, _"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy!"

_They joined him._

"Because I'm easy come, easy go! Little high, little low!"

_Dib sang by himself, _"Any way the wind blows-" _And they joined him again, _"Doesn't really matter to me!"

"To me!" _sang Dib._

_The scene changed. He was being led through the streets of an old ghost-town by a man wearing a mask. He could see the gallows up ahead-he was going to be hanged._

_Somewhere behind him, Gir, Zim, Tak, and Gaz followed him. He sighed and began singing again._

"Mama! Just killed a man! Put a gun against him head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead! Mama! Life had just begun! But now I've gone and thrown it all away…"

_He stopped walking and threw his head back, singing to the night sky._

"Mama! Oooh! Didn't mean to make you cry! If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on! Carry on! As if nothing really matters…"

_The reached the gallows. Dib was led up to the scaffolding and the rope was put loosely around his neck. He looked down at the crowd that had gathered. Some were crying, some just looked somber. He sighed._

"Too late. My time has come! Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time! Goodbye, everybody! I've got to go! Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth…"

_A wave of fear hit him._

"Mama! Oooh! I don't wanna die! I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all!"

_The rope tightened. The wood beneath him gave way, and he hung there. He… Couldn't breathe…_

_And then the scene changed. He was in an immense courtroom. The jury was made up of all of his classmates, and even a few of Gaz's. Gir was in the witness stand. Zim, Gaz, and Tak were sitting with Dib. He was… Getting a trial? Oh no. If Zim was defending him, he was getting excecuted for sure._

_The judge was sitting in the darkness, so he couldn't see him. Then he moved-oh. Oh lord. It was his 4__th__ grade teacher, Ms. Bitters. Dib tried to shrink back into the shadows, but it was no use. He was spotted._

_When Ms. Bitters sang, she, for some reason, sang with the voice of a young man, rather then that of an old, decrepit woman. Anyway, she pointed at Dib and sang._

"I see a little sihlouetto of a man!"

"Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango!" _sang Gir._

_The jury sang-_"Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me!"

"Galileo!" _Tak sang._

"Galileo!" _Zim sang_

"Galileo!" _Tak repeated._

"Galileo!" _countered Zim._

"Galileo, Figaro!" _sang both Gaz and Tak._

_The jury bellowed, _"Magnifico!"

_Dib swallowed and sang, timidly-_"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me!"

_Zim, Gaz, and Tak came to his defense-_"He's just a poor boy, from a poor family! Spare him his life from this monstrosity!"

_Dib-_"Easy come, easy go! Will you let me go?"

_The jury-_"Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!"

_Zim, Gaz, and Tak-_"Let him go!"

_The jury-_"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

_Zim, Gaz, and Tak-_"Let him go!"

_The jury-_"Bismillah! We will not let you go!"

_Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Dib-_"Let me go!"

_The jury-_"Will not let you go!"

_Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Dib-_"Let me go!"

_The jury-_"Will not let you go!"

_Dib-_"Let me go!"

_Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Gir-_"AAAAAAH!"

_The members of the jury were actually stomping their feet in frustration when they sang, _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

_Dib was near tears-_"Oh mama mia, mama mia!"

"Mama mia, let me go!" _sang his defenders. He joined them when they sang, _"Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, FOR ME!"

_The scene changed yet again. He, Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Gir were back in the original clearing, though the dead body had been removed. Zim was banging away at a drum set, Tak was playing a bass guitar, Gaz was playing lead guitar, and a microphone was set up for Dib. Gir was dancing nearby. As their "band" played, they all headbanged to the beat._

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!" _Dib sang. _"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?"

_Zim sang the next line._

"Oh baby! Can't do this to me baby!"

_Dib took over again._

"Just gotta get out! Just gotta get right outta here!"

_They continued to play for a little longer, but then the instruments and the forest disappeared. They were all sitting by a stream. Dib dipped his hand into the water and sighed._

"Nothing really matters… Anyone can see… Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters… To me!"

_Everyone but Dib got up and slowly walked away. Dib looked up at the sky._

"Any way the wind… Blows…"

"DIB!"

"Wha-?"

Someone was shaking him violently.

"Wake up, you lazy… Human!"

Dib opened his eyes. He was in his room, and Zim was looking down at him, annoyed.

"Well, glad to see you finally decided to wake up, since all the work is done!"

Dib blinked at him. An image of the Irken singing and playing the drums flashed through his mind and he grinned.

"What's so funny?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…"

**The end! No, I do not own Invader Zim, and I certainly do not own Bohemian Rhapsody. Although, I wish I did… Anyway, thanks for listening! Er… Reading!**

**~Party Poison**


End file.
